Constellations of Gladiatron
The Constellations of Gladiatron are fictional constellations that light up its night sky. There are 285 of them, each for a day of the Gladiatronian year. A constellation gets added every Gladiatronian century. Some constellations are modeled after animals. The constellation charts are ancient, but are unrottable, as they are made from non-rotting material. Unlike Earth's constellation stars, the Gladiatronian constellation stars do not move slowly over centuries and the constellations all stay that way. Gallery File:Vulpeculus.jpg|Vulpeculus. Canem_Urinae.jpg|Canem Urinae. Canem_Cacatus.jpg|Canem Cacatus. Cattus_in_Sibilum.jpg|Cattus In Sibilum. Is_Dato_Rinocerotis.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis. Leporem_Currentum.jpg|Leporem Currentum. Macropus_Pilam_Pede.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede. Ursus_Ferre_Oppognare.jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare. Leo_Belli.jpg|Leo Belli. Tigris_Major.jpg|Tigris Major. Tigris_Minor.jpg|Tigris Minor. Amberus_Insectus.jpg|Amberus Insectus. Argo_Narnius.jpg|Argo Narnius. Elephantus.jpg|Elephantus. Hammerus_and_Anvilus.jpg|Hammerus and Anvilus. Saturnus.jpg|Saturnus. Pecus_Coitu.jpg|Pecus Coitu. Procyonus.jpg|Procyonus. Tanukius.jpg|Tanukius. Gallus_Canente.jpg|Gallus Canente. Armadillus.jpg|Armadillus. Castoreus.jpg|Castoreus. Plataepus.jpg|Plataepus. Rattus.jpg|Rattus. Vitilum_Cum_Ablatisque_Testiculis.jpg|Vitilum Cum Ablatisque Testiculis. Formicus.jpg|Formicus. In_Genere_Talpa.jpg|In Genere Talpa. Anguis.jpg|Anguis. Chimaerus.jpg|Chimaerus. Porcus.jpg|Porcus. Equus.jpg|Equus. Simius.jpg|Simius. Draco_Cum_Erectionem_Colem.jpg|Draco Cum Erecionem Colem. Ovium.jpg|Ovium. Currens_Chinchilla.jpg|Currens Chinchilla. Vespertilio.jpg|Vespertilio. Tyrannosaurem.jpg|Tyrannosaurem. Crocodilius.jpg|Crocodilius. Acinonix.jpg|Acionyx. Hippopotamusus.jpg|Hippopotamusus. Ranus.jpg|Ranus. Sciurus.jpg|Sciurus. Lupem.jpg|Lupem. Pistris.jpg|Pistris. Scarus.jpg|Scarus. Hyenus.jpg|Hyenus. Theseus_and_Minotaurus.jpg|Theseus and Minotaurus. Odysseus.jpg|Odysseus. Cyclopisus.jpg|Cyclopisus. Luter.jpg|Luter Major. Atalanta_and_Meleager.jpg|Atalanta and Meleager. Apri_Calydonii.jpg|Apri Calydonii. Percula.jpg|Percula. Canems_Coitu.jpg|Canems Coitu. Felis_Cacatus.jpg|Felis Cacatus. Achilles.jpg|Achilles. Cerberus_Urinae.jpg|Cerberus Urinae. Vitula_Eligans.jpg|Vitula Eligans. Mus.jpg|Mus. Velociraptorus.jpg|Velociraptorus. Vulpes_Urinae.jpg|Vulpes Urinae. Didelphius.jpg|Didelphius. Ajax.jpg|Ajax. Bellarophon.jpg|Bellarophon. Computatrum.jpg|Computatrum. Collisionem_Autocineti.jpg|Collisionem Autocineti. Panthera.jpg|Panthera. Pardus.jpg|Pardus. Jaguarus.jpg|Jaguarus. Bos.jpg|Bos. Triceratopsus.jpg|Triceratopsus. Falconus.jpg|Falconus. Suricatus.jpg|Suricatus. Mares_Leones.jpg|Mares Leones. Narcissus.jpg|Narcissus. Peleus.jpg|Peleus. Agamemnon.jpg|Agamemnon. Chiron.jpg|Chiron. Orpheus_and_Eurydice.jpg|Orpheus and Eurydice. Quadratum.jpg|Quadratum. Leopardus_Pardalis.jpg|Leopardus Pardalis. Helicopterus.jpg|Helicopterus. Ericius.jpg|Ericius. Locustam_Marinam.jpg|Locustam Marinam. Arietes.jpg|Arietes. Asinus.jpg|Asinus. Vehicleus.jpg|Vehicleus. Gryphonus.jpg|Gryphonus. Medusae.jpg|Medusae. Trollus.jpg|Trollus. Palaemon.jpg|Palaemon. Satyrus.jpg|Satyrus. Scylla.jpg|Scylla. Centaura.jpg|Centaura. Olor.jpg|Olor. Salmo.jpg|Salmo. Hippocampus.jpg|Hippocampus. Anseris.jpg|Anseris. Picus.jpg|Picus. Owlus.jpg|Owlus. Ibisus.jpg|Ibisus. Corvem.jpg|Corvem. Crabbus.jpg|Crabbus. Ceterus.jpg|Ceterus. Scorpionem.jpg|Scorpionem. Corona_Occidentis.jpg|Corona Occidentis. Corona_Orientem.jpg|Corona Orientem. Troglodyte.jpg|Troglodyte. Papilonem.jpg|Papilonem. Gorillus.jpg|Gorillus. Apatosaurusus.jpg|Apatosaurusus. Stegosaurusus.jpg|Stegosaurusus. Pterodactylus.jpg|Pterodactylus. Ankylosaurusus.jpg|Ankylosaurusus. Aquilus.jpg|Aquilus. Camelus.jpg|Camelus. Capybaraeus.jpg|Capybaraeus. Jasonus.jpg|Jasonus. Canem_Extendens.jpg|Canem Extendens. Canem_Currentum.jpg|Canem Currentum. Canem_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Canem Aurem Radit. Canem_Stretchum.jpg|Canem Stretchum. Staggus.jpg|Staggus. Quadrans.jpg|Quadrans. Parasaurolophusus.jpg|Parasaurolophusus. Pinguis.jpg|Pinguis. Delphinem.jpg|Delphinem. Orcus.jpg|Orcus. Balaena.jpg|Balaena. Bombus.jpg|Bombus. Strutitonum.jpg|Strutitonum. Phacochoerus.jpg|Phacochoerus. Equiferus.jpg|Equiferus. Phascolarctos.jpg|Phascolarctos. Pandam.jpg|Pandam. Cadmus.jpg|Cadmus. Oedipus.jpg|Oedipus. Sphinxus.jpg|Sphinxus. Aeneas.jpg|Aeneas. Peleops.jpg|Peleops. Hectorus.jpg|Hectorus. Daedalus_and_Icarus.jpg|Daedalus and Icarus. Triptolemus.jpg|Triptolemus. Otrera.jpg|Otrera. Pandora.jpg|Pandora. Silvis.jpg|Silvis. Tragelaphus.jpg|Tragelaphus. Amphitryon.jpg|Amphitryon. Artorius.jpg|Artorius. Oprimentum.jpg|Optimentum. Moleus.jpg|Moleus. Thylacineus.jpg|Thylacineus. Jackalus.jpg|Jackalus. Coyoteus.jpg|Coyoteus. Dingous.jpg|Dingous. Dholeus.jpg|Dholeus. Lupus_Urinae.jpg|Lupus Urinae. Anasus_and_Leona.jpg|Anasus and Leona. Midas.jpg|Midas. Connochaetes.jpg|Connochaetes. Walrusus.jpg|Walrusus. Plesiosaurusus.jpg|Plesiosaurusus. Pachycephalosaurusus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurusus. Manidus.jpg|Manidus. Felises_Coitu.jpg|Felises Coitu. Felis_Urinae.jpg|Felis Urinae. Felis_Aurem_Radit.jpg|Felis Aurem Radit. Felis_Currentum_Major.jpg|Felis Currentum Major. Felis_Stretchum.jpg|Felis Stretchum. Lepus_Cacatus.jpg|Lepus Cacatus. Currens_Simia.jpg|Currens Simia. Ailurum.jpg|Ailurum. Tamias.jpg|Tamias. Larum.jpg|Larum. Canem_Manducans.jpg|Canem Manducans. Canem_Mulgere_Iuvenes_Eius.jpg|Canem Mulgere Iuvenes Eius. Canem_Pointus.jpg|Canem Pointus. Calces.jpg|Calces. Anguilla.jpg|Anguilla. Albatrossus.jpg|Albatrossus. Aranea.jpg|Aranea. Volant.jpg|Volant. Mantisus.jpg|Mantisus. Scarabae.jpg|Scarabae. Beetleus.jpg|Beetleus. Goblinus.jpg|Goblinus. Mediocrisa.jpg|Mediocrisa. Unicornus.jpg|Unicornus. Sofae_et_Injuriosum_Canems.jpg|Sofae et Injuriosum Canems. Vespa.jpg|Vespa. Slothus.jpg|Slothus. Manateeus.jpg|Manateeus. Cricetus.jpg|Cricetus. Rodentia.jpg|Rodentia. Drydalis.jpg|Drydalis. Pumilio.jpg|Pumilio. Helops.jpg|Helops. Phoenicopteris.jpg|Phoenicopteris. Ursus_Maritimus.jpg|Ursus Maritimus. Orycteropus.jpg|Orycteropus. Tapirus.jpg|Tapirus. Canem_Parturiens.jpg|Canem Parturiens. Pumaus.jpg|Pumaus. Felis_Currentum_Minor.jpg|Felis Currentum Minor. Luter_Minor.jpg|Luter Minor. Kiwius.jpg|Kiwius. Macropus_Pilam_Pede_Minor.jpg|Macropus Pilam Pede Minor, Plataepus_Minor.jpg|Plataepus Minor. Bovis_Anglicus_Urinae_In_Hydrant.jpg|Bovis Angelicus Urinae In Hydrant. Canem_Siccatio.jpg|Canem Siccatio. Coahuila_Urinae.jpg|Coahuila Urinae. Tetsudo.jpg|Tetsudo. Constellation 42.jpg|Constellation 42. Acionix Minor.jpg|Acionix Minor. Buffalus Promantorium.jpg|Buffalus Promontorium. Castoreus Minor.jpg|Castoreus Minor. Rottweilerus.jpg|Rottweilerus. Rattus Minor.jpg|Rattus Minor. Hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta. Shibainuus.jpg|Shibainuus. Anteaterus.jpg|Anteaterus. Bassetus.jpg|Bassetus. Beagleus.jpg|Beagleus. Terrius.jpg|Terrius. Pitbullus.jpg|Pitbullus. Gulo.jpg|Gulo. Migale.jpg|Migale. Taura Urinae.jpg|Taura Urinae. Alces.jpg|Alces. Alietum.jpg|Alietum. Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor.jpg|Is Dato Rinocerotis Minor. Caprus.jpg|Caprus. Equus_Minor.jpg|Equus Minor. Lynxus.jpg|Lynxus. Agoutius.jpg|Agoutius. Polypus.jpg|Polypus. Lolligo.jpg|Lolligo. Lycaon_Pictus.jpg|Lycaon Pictus. Orynxon.jpg|Orynxon. Rattuses_Coitu.jpg|Rattuses Coitu. Vexillum.jpg|Vexillum. Lepuses Coitu (1).jpg|Lepuses Coitu. Macropus Jumpae.jpg|Macropus Jumpae. Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor (1).jpg|Ursus Ferre Oppognare Minor. Lupus Homidae.jpg|Lupus Homidae. Bearmonus.jpg|Bearmonus. Allosaurusus.jpg|Allosaurusus. Carnotaurusus.jpg|Carnotaurusus. Ursus_Familae.jpg|Ursus Familae. Ursus_Chub.jpg|Ursus Chub. Meekonus.jpg|Meekonus. Procyonus_Minor.jpg|Procyonus Minor. Tanukius_Minor.jpg|Tanukius Minor. Tortomonus.jpg|Tortomonus. Agumonus.jpg|Agumonus. Veemonus.jpg|Veemonus. Guilmonus.jpg|Guilmonus. Sciuruses_Coitu.jpg|Sciuruses Coitu. Puggus.jpg|Puggus. Fugitem.jpg|Fugitem. GeoAgumonus.jpg|GeoAgumonus. Gabumonus.jpg|Gabumonus. Shoutmonus.jpg|Shoutmonus. Gaomonus.jpg|Gaomonus. Meleagris.jpg|Meleagris. Biyomona.jpg|Biyomona. Tentomonus.jpg|Tentomonus. Palmona.jpg|Palmona. Gomamonus.jpg|Gomamonus. Armadillomonus.jpg|Armadillomonus. Nocturno Impetu.jpg|Nocturno Impetu. Plutous.jpg|Plutous. Patamonus.jpg|Patamonus. Gatomona.jpg|Gatomona. Dracos Coitu.jpg|Dracos Coitu. Hawkmonus.jpg|Hawkmonus. Agunimonus.jpg|Agunimonus. Baloous.jpg|Baloous. Baloous Minor.jpg|Baloous Minor. Pikachuus.jpg|Pikachuus. Jibanyanus.jpg|Jibanyanus. Hyraxus.jpg|Hyraxus. Lalamona.jpg|Lalamona. Gumdramonus.jpg|Gumdramonus. Gatchmonus.jpg|Gatchmonus. Category:Constellations